Secrets of the Moon
by Kage no Miko
Summary: When secrets are kept and hearts held in fear then you here the howl of a lone wolf to the moon. (InuKag)
1. Secrets of Binding

Secrets  
  
It's funny sometimes that I am the one keeping the secret. It is humorous to think that I know more about what it is that Inuyasha feels than any other in the world. The demons had almost died out long before my time. But somewhere maybe 200years back something happened. A last remaining dog hanyou mated with a dog, an animal, a creature with instincts and no soul.  
  
Months later the hanyou died. On that very same eve the killer of the hanyou killed the heavily pregnant bitch. She was in labor at the time and as the very nature of the demonic power the pup that she carried lived. However the pup was born in death and only had half his soul he had the demonic ability to change forms and to be immortal, he had the human's ability to reason and to look towards the future and understand what consequences were, and from his dog heritage he got a lust to hunt and a loyalty to "Pack".  
  
And so with his flawed genes he hunted the humans and animals alike, as both were only food for appetite. He once hunted a miko a woman with week purifying powers and by chance she got away with only a bite that was covered in the blood of both. Not to long after she became one of his first pack members.  
  
I at the age of two was given the gift, or curse, of being chosen by the pack as a werewolf. Something was different about me. I was not changed as they were, no I retained my sanity no matter which form I took, I had the ability to take different parts of my transformation and keep them in my human form. And most of all, the keen eye sight that all were-wolves gained after they transformed was not limited to shades of gray, I saw in the eyes of color.  
  
When I was 14 I decided that I did not wish to reside in the pack. And so with my superiority I was allowed leave, as the leader of the pack new that had I stayed for only one more year I would have been old enough to take over the pack. It is funny that there are no such things as vampires they are told of in the same way as were-wolves with the same kind of fear and benevolence.  
  
And it seems that as the shard hunt continues I am becoming more and more hard pressed to keep my secret from the ones I love. It is harder to hide the fact that I am a 100 year old were-wolf and at the age of mating. It is hard to fight my instincts, instincts to mate and the instinct to be loyal, to tell my secret. Is it right to keep this from them? No, but the fear of rejection and the fear of being damned in the eyes of my adopted pup and chosen family is something I can't risk.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Tell me people if you think this is worth going through with. The eventual pairing will be Inu/Kag! 


	2. Secrets of Blood

I am sure that they are becoming suspicious, as well they should. I have not gone to my own time or to my 'home' in over a month. We had run out of ramen two weeks ago. Inuyasha seems to want me to go and get more what they however don't know is that I am no longer going to return I have disrupted the magic of the well and if I go back than I am damned to one form the rest of my life. The shield that I placed on the well is strong and nobody can get through while it holds. The second that someone tampers with the shield the well will be destroyed.  
  
We have only collected eleven shards of the jewel in a month and Miroku is desperate though he will not openly show it. At night when all but him and me are awake he contemplates while looking at his hand. He is a poor soul that knows his time is coming. He is pack and I will not let something I can control take what is mine. I am the bitch, the alpha female. I created my pack and I will stick to it.  
  
"Oi Wench!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha?"  
  
"Stop daydreaming and lets get going!"  
  
As we set off again I felt that the group was tense, the reason for such I had no idea. I felt a shard of the jewel and I signaled my pack. What came out of the tree's up ahead of the path was a female demon what kind I had no notion, she was beautiful by any standards.  
  
"Ahh. an Inu-Hanyou and in heat no less what a surprise." Her tone was sickeningly sweet.  
  
"What is it you want here bitch!" I yelled at her and by the surprise that I heard from my friends was obvious.  
  
"I am searching for a powerful mate and jewel shards. It looks like I came to the right place."  
  
"What makes you think I will let you have one of my males you pathetic excuse for a female?"  
  
"They can not be your males for you are not mated to any and second you are not even a demon."  
  
"This is my pack bitch they are my males by right as head bitch. You are nothing but the dirt under an omega's claws."  
  
"What is it that you speak of human?"  
  
"."  
  
"Very well. SHINE!"  
  
As we fought I found my were-self coming through, I felt my hearing and sense of smell get keener and my eye sight better, claws grew on my toes and fingers though the former didn't help me much. When the battle was over I controlled my beast of the bloodlust and I transformed to as much human as possible with my blood up. The demoness was lying in a puddle of her blood by mistake I knew the moment it happened a drop of my own blood mixed with hers. The only way to destroy her now was for another of her race to or someone with abnormally strong holy powers. I felt bad for having to kill her but she was a threat to my pack and she would no longer be a problem in a moment. With a drawing back of my bow I shot at her with all the purity of forgiveness that I could.  
  
I saw my pack look at me in wonder it was then I truly realized what exactly I had done; I had gone into battle with no thought and fought as Inuyasha has done countless times. I used fang and claw something that no human can. What was I to do was it possible for me to continue this way?  
  
Secrets forged in blood and secrets bound in pain. . . 


End file.
